The invention is in the field of life saving devices, particularly, portable devices, easily moved from place to place as needed. The inventive device is particularly useful for rescuing persons who have fallen through the ice of a pond or lake. In such emergency situations a number of improvised devices are commonly used, such as ladders, ropes or "human chains". However, they all have drawbacks. Ladders are too short, in most situations, to provide adequate safety for the rescuer. The "human chain" also places the rescuers in significant danger. The use of a simple rope is usually not adequate, because of the weakened condition of the endangered person.